Felis
by emirya sherman
Summary: Nijimura punya masalah, dia berdalih masalahnya akan selesai jika kuartet kucing kesayangannya dirawat sementara oleh Riko. Sementara Nijimura memaksakan 4 kucingnya untuk transmigrasi bedol desa ke apartemen Riko seenak jidat./AU.
1. Chapter 1 : Kuartet

Riko menumpukan segenap atensi pada empat _pet cargo_ berpenghuni di hadapannya. Empat ekor kucing bermigrasi dadakan ke kamar apartemennya atas prakarsa seorang Nijimura Shuuzou, tetangga Riko satu gedung apartemen tetapi berbeda lantai.

Sekitar 20 menit yang lalu Nijimura bertamu, haha-hihi dan berbasa-basi. Namun, tatapan menyelidik Riko tentang barang bawaan Nijimura tidak bisa diabaikan sebenarnya. Dikira Riko akan ditraktir atau diberi kejutan bombastis ternyata tujuan Nijimura hanya untuk menitipkan kucing peliharaannya, merepotkan memang.

Nijimura punya masalah, dan dia berdalih masalahnya akan selesai jika kuartet kucing kesayangannya dirawat sementara oleh Riko, ini ada alasannya tentu saja.

Sementara Riko merasa tidak akan punya masalah seandainya Nijimura tidak memaksakan 4 kucingnya untuk transmigrasi bedol desa ke kamar Riko seenak jidat.

"Ingat Aida, mereka itu anak-anak kesayanganku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kelak aku akan menuntutmu ke pengadilan hanya karena kau salah menyebut mereka dengan sebutan _peliharaan._ Jangan salah ya, aku punya mata-mata di seantero Tokyo tahu."

Yang Riko tahu, Nijimura memang tergabung dalam organisasi swadaya penyayang binatang. Namun, Riko tidak tahu jika Nijimura mempunyai kucing, dan sepertinya tidak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang obsesi menjurus maniak yang diidap Nijimura … terhadap kucing.

Ingatannya masih jelas tatkala Nijimura menengok setiap 3 langkah disertai tatapan berkilat-kilat setelah keluar dari _genkan_ apartemen Riko.

Kira kira ini arti tatapan Nijimura, _'Jangan dijual, jangan dimakan, dan jangan dihibahkan ke komunitas aneh-aneh.'_

Kemudian tingkah yang lainnya, menunjuk kedua matanya lalu menunjuk kedua mata Riko, menunjukkan gestur _'Waspadalah, aku mengawasimu.'_

Sayangnya, meskipun Riko suka barang yang imut-imut, ke-empat _anak kesayangan Nijimura_ tidak termasuk daftar favorit Riko.

Riko masih terbengong-bengong.

…

 ***…*…***

…

 _ **Felis**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : Kuartet**_

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Neko Atsume developed by Hit-Point Co.,Ltd.

 _~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~_

This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.

 **Warnings:**

AU. Out of Character. Misstypes.

…

 _ **Happy reading :)**_

…

 ***…*…***

…

Riko benci kucing, sangat. Nijimura tahu tapi tidak mau tahu. Padahal Riko sudah memaparkan alasan hingga kuliah singkat patofisiologi penyakit yang pernah dideritanya ketika usia pra-sekolah, flek paru-paru.

Barangkali Nijimura memang bebal luar biasa, "Tapi itu 'kan waktu kamu kecil Aida. Sekarang berapa umurmu? Kekebalan tubuhmu pasti sudah berkembang," kata Nijimura berteori, sungguh menyebalkan. Riko seakan ingin beradu otot, meninju wajah Nijimura saat itu juga.

Riko selalu diingatkan ayahnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan kucing. Diduga Riko terkena flek paru-paru karena memelihara kucing saat dirinya kecil. Dulunya Riko memang memelihara seekor kucing domestik. Lucu, imut dan gendut, membuat Riko kecil terperdaya untuk memelihara kucing yang ditemukannya di pinggiran lapangan basket kampung sebelah.

Kembali lagi ke pokok masalah. Berkat kebebalan dan ke-sok-tahuan Nijimura, Riko terpaksa merawat kucing-kucing itu. Sekali lagi, Nijimura tidak mau kucing-kucing kesayangannya itu disamakan derajatnya dengan peliharaan. Bagi Nijimura kucing-kucingnya itu harga mati.

Satu hal yang hakiki, persepsi mereka berdua tentang kucing itu berbeda 180 derajat.

"Lalu aku harus apa? _Henshin_ menjadi induk kucing dadakan? Yang benar saja!"

"Awas saja, kalau aku terkena penyakit paru-paru lagi, semua salah Nijimura, pokoknya salah Nijimura. Titik."

…

…

"Tarik napas … tahan …. Embuskan pelan-pelan." Riko menginstruksi pada dirinya sendiri, berharap kejengkelannya berkurang dengan napas dalam.

"Pokoknya Nijimura itu spesies tidak berguna, kalau saja bukan karena si maniak kucing itu menitipkan kartu ATM-nya sekalian, pasti aku sudah meninju muka jeleknya."

Sebuah fakta terungkap, ternyata Riko menerima titah Nijimura karena suap sebiji kartu nan sakti mandraguna.

" _Kalau begitu, ini kartu kreditku. Kau boleh memakainya, asalkan keempat putraku dirawat dengan baik."_

Dalam _flashback_ Riko mengangguk, seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya. Manut-manut saja. _"Oke bos."_

Selain bebal, sok tahu, dan maniak kucing ternyata Nijimura diam-diam sebenarnya licik juga.

Riko mendudukkan diri sambil kipas-kipas, pandangannya fokus ke barang-barang lain milik Nijimura yang ditujukan untuk menunjang kehidupan keempat kucingnya. Tergeletak angkuh di atas meja tamu.

Salah satunya adalah sebuah buku hitam. Bukan … tentu saja itu bukan senjenis buku catatan kriminal apalagi buku magis pembunuh orang. Buku itu terkunci dengan gembok, menurut penuturan Nijimura itu adalah buku manual perawatan kucing hasil gubahan orisinil seorang Nijimura Shuuzou, yang konon naskahnya ditolak penerbit.

"Lalu, aku harus mengikuti instruksi dari buku ini? tch." Dibukanya kuncian gembok buku itu oleh Riko. Pada halaman pertama terpampang foto _keluarga kecil_ Nijimura, berfoto bersama di beranda apartemen.

Halaman kedua berisi nama pemilik dan alamatnya, tidak lupa catatan kaki berbunyi, _'Dokumen rahasia. Dilarang sentuh-sentuh dan buka-buka, apalagi baca-baca. SENGGOL, BACOK!'_ Riko malas menginterpretasi tingkah Nijimura satu ini.

Halaman selanjutnya berisi biodata masing-masing kucing.

Intro biodata kucing pertama, _'Sei-chan adalah kucing hadiah dari ibuku.'_

"Sialan, bahkan tulisan tangan maniak kucing itu lebih rapih daripada tulisanku!" Maka dari itu Riko tak mau membaca kelanjutannya, dia hanya melihat foto yang ditempel pada bagian atas halaman.

Mereka adalah si bulu merah yang telah diketahui bernama Sei- _chan_ hadiah dari ibu Nijimura. Si abu-abu bertampang sangar yang sedang menguap. Si putih yang berpose datar seperti pas foto KTP. Terakhir, si bongsor yang terlihat sedang leyeh-leyeh dengan perut buncit saat diambil potretnya.

Benda kedua yang disertakan Nijimura adalah sebuah ponsel, _'Telepon aku kalau ada yang mau kamu tanyakan, aku tidak bisa membawa ponsel. Kontak panitia perkemahan ada di dalamnya oke. Jangan sampai mematikan tombol powernya, siapa tahu aku akan telepon."_ Begitu pesan Nijimura.

Benda ketiga adalah kartu ATM di genggaman Riko, "Kira-kira Nijimura punya fulus berapa ya? Dress baru boleh juga nih."

Maklum Riko 'kan wanita, hasrat belanja tak bisa diseparasi jauh dari DNA, selain karena faktor seorang Momoi yang mengomporinya dengan pamer belanjaan bertumpuk-tumpuk melalui _video call_ minggu lalu. Sesungguhnya tujuan keberadaan ATM milik Nijimura jelas untuk biaya hidup kucing-kucingnya, bukan semata untuk sarana belanja Riko, meskipun itu juga sebagai syarat sah perjanjian.

…

…

Selama empat hari terhitung dari hari ini, Nijimura tidak akan berada di rumah. Nijimura berkata dia akan mengikuti agenda perkemahan SMP Teikou, tempat Nijimura mengabdi sebagai guru olahraga, yang bersangkutan ditunjuk sebagai pembimbing pramuka. Maka dari itu Nijmura ngotot memaksa Riko, karena tidak akan ada yang merawat kucing-kucingnya. Riko adalah _kouhai_ Nijimura sewaktu SMA yang (sepertinya) dipercaya untuk mengetahui sisi maniak kucing garis keras seorang Nijimura. Faktor lain adalah mereka berada dalam satu bangunan apartemen.

Keempat kucing itu belum dikeluarkan dari _pet cargo_ masing-masing, kucing dalam boks berwarna ungu janda mengeong malas, " _Etto …_ sekarang apa? Aku harus apa Cing," tanya Riko pada kucing itu.

Riko mengamati kucing dalam _pet cargo_ biru tua dan ungu, mereka kini sibuk cakar-cakaran dari posisi boks yang bertumpuk. Mereka berempat jantan semua.

Riko menyambar ponsel, membuat panggilan pada kontak dinamainya Satsujin(1), yang sebenarnya plesetan dari nama asli orang yang bersangkutan.

" _Hallo Riko-san tumben tele—"_

Riko memotong salam yang diucapkan Satsuki, " _Ano_ … Satsuki dimana kira-kira membeli sarung tangan _latex_ yang murah?"

" _Eh, sarung tangan? Tunggu-tunggu … kenapa seorang pekerja kantoran mau mencari sarung tangan segala sih?"_

"Hehe … kau tahu, sepertinya telapak tanganku iritasi gara-gara cuci piring dengan mencoba pakai sabun merek baru. Lupakan saja soal itu, jadi dimana tempat yang murah?"

Satu hal yang pasti, Riko hanya mengatakan alibi palsu.

" _Kalau dulu saat aku masih mahasiswa praktik aku biasa beli di apotek dekat tempat kerja Midorin."_

"He, yang mana? Tempat praktik Midorima- _kun_ ada tiga, yang RS swasta dekat stasiun, RSUD Shuutoku, atau klinik mandirinya Midorima- _kun_?"

" _Yang klinik mandiri, jalan ke sana tahu, 'kan?"_

Riko menggeleng, padahal mereka mengobrol lewat telepon, dikira Momoi tahu apa jawaban Riko.

" _Oke, aku pesankan becak online Takao-kun saja ya, dia tahu tempatnya kok. Kalau pakai kendaraan umum jelas bakal macet, musim liburan sih."_

Barangkali karena mereka sudah saling kenal, tanpa Riko jawab Momoi sudah tahu kalau Riko tidak tahu jalan.

…

…

Makanan kucing, cek.

Sarung tangan ukuran medium, cek.

Masker, cek.

Sabun cuci tangan + _triclosan_ wangi lemon, cek.

Minuman isotonic 1,5 Liter, cek.

Skort, cek.

Setelah Riko memakai alat pelindung diri sembari membiarkan kuartet kucing itu tetap di dalam boks masing-masing selama dia belanja. Riko siap lahir batin untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari penjara.

"Kau berhutang padaku Nijimura."

Kucing pertama yang dia bukakan boksnya adalah kucing dengan warna merah bata dengan moncong berwarna putih, dialah Sei- _chan._ Sekilas info, meskipun Sei- _chan_ kucing domestik, tetapi dia terlihat ningrat dengan warna bulu yang tidak umum.

"Oke, ayo keluar Sei— _a_ _rgh!_ "

Belum sempat Riko selesai mengucap sufik _chan,_ kucing yang bersangkutan telah mencakar punggung tangan Riko hingga sarung tangannya bolong. Dengan sarung tangan robeknya, Riko memindahkan si kucing ke atas _tatami_. Barangkali Sei- _chan_ tak mau disentuh-sentuh oleh orang selain Nijimura sang pawang.

Setelah ganti sarung tangan, Riko meraih boks kedua. Boksnya berwarna ungu janda. Namun, setelah dibuka si penghuni tak kunjung keluar. Riko ketar-ketir, dikiranya si kucing telah mati. Buru-buru dievakuasinya si penghuni boks ungu.

"Ugh agak berat," Riko membaringkan kucing itu di samping Sei.

"Cing, Cing … bangun Cing. Kau mau aku digorok bapak angkatmu?" Riko belum mencocokkan wajah kucing-kucing Nijimura dengan biodata pada buku panduan, sehingga Riko belum tahu nama masing-masing kucing. Kecuali Sei- _chan._ Alhasil dia dari hanya memanggil mereka dengan panggilan _'Cing'_ yang merupakan kependekan dari _'Kucing'._

Setelah berada di luar si kucing bongsor itu menguap, dan mengeong pelan, merasa bobok gantengnya terganggu. Riko bersyukur kucing itu tidak teler atau tewas di dalam boks.

Riko tidak jadi mengeluarkan kucing ketiga, dia melepas sarung tangan lalu cuci tangan enam langkah sesuai standar _WHO_ , dilajutkan minum _P*cari_ dingin. Bagi Riko kucing itu stressor berat, maka maklum saja.

Riko menuju boks ketiga, boks biru tua. Terlihat di dalamnya seekor kucing warna abu-abu balik menatapnya garang.

"Kamu kok tampangnya berandal sekali sih. Nijimura dapat ini kucing hasil nyepi di kuburan cina apa ya?"

"Meoww .. _.._ " Si kucing abu-abu solid menyahut seakan berkata, _"Apa kamu lihat-lihat."_

"Ampun gan, ane masih _newbie_ barang kek beginian .. _.._ " Riko menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan jidat meminta maaf.

Setidaknya kucing ketiga keluar tanpa halangan berarti, kemudian langsung bersua dengan kamerad-kameradnya. Mereka bertiga saling mengeong seriosa, mungkin saling menyapa. Tinggal kucing terakhir dalam boks warna biru langit.

"Loh kok tidak ada di dalam. Waduh, bagaimana ini, kandangnya sudah terbuka begini. Nijimura bisa menggorok leherku, kalau _anaknya_ hilang satu."

Riko panik, dilihatnya kembali isi _pet cargo_ itu, berharap lenyapnya kucing keempat adalah ilusi optik semata. Kemudian diperiksanya sekitar area situ, berharap si kucing tersempil di sela-sela perabot. Nihil.

"Ya Gusti."

Riko merasa kakinya seperti tercakar-cakar sedikit, kemudian semakin perih, Riko berbalik.

"Kamu kenapa Cing?" Riko melihat tersangka pencakaran adalah si abu-abu. Di belakang si pencakar, berjejerlah tiga kucing seperti pasukan pengibar bendera, Sei- _chan,_ si bongsor berwarna putih, dan kucing berwarna putih lainnya tetapi lebih kinclong. Mungkin si abu-abu mau memberi tahu kalau si kucing putih penghuni boks biru langit telah keluar dengan inisiatif sendiri.

Riko melongo, sedikit ketakutan. Kucing putih itu patut diwaspadai, karena menurut Riko mungkin dia mata-mata yang dilatih oleh Nijimura.

"Me-memangnya kamu keluar sendiri pakai cara apa hei? Jurus Kamehameha?" Saking ketakutannya, Riko bicara asal.

Si bongsor mengeong, disusul kucing lainnya. Hanya Sei- _chan_ yang masih adem ayem, kemudian pindah nongkrong di atas tas rajut mahal Riko hasil menyisihkan uang selama 3 bulan.

"Oiiii kalian jangan main keroyokan dong."

Mereka sebenarnya meminta sesajen berupa makanan, salah Riko juga yang tak kunjung mengeluarkan mereka dari tadi siang.

Riko mengambil langkah seribu kabur ke beranda.

"Nijimuraaa kampret … kapan kau pulang!"

…

 **Felis chapter 1 : END**

…

 ***…*…***

…

' _ **Emir is typing' corner :**_

(1) Satsujin: artinya pembunuhan, karena sama-sama ada Satsu-nya, Riko menamai kontak Momoi dengan nama plesetan.  
Hehehehe _*kicked*_

Sedikit banyak kover fanfiksi dan deskripsi wajah kucingnya saya contek dari game Neko Atsume. Berikut adalah pemeran kucing * _double_ _kicked_ *

Si putih : Snowball

Si abu-abu : Shadow

Si putih bongsor : Tubbs *XD

Sei- _chan_ : Ginger, tapi personality yang suka barang-barang mahal mirip seperti Lexy.

Jaa nee .…

:D


	2. Chapter 2 : Nama, Buku Panduan & Ponsel

_**Previous :**_

" _Ingat Aida, mereka itu anak-anak kesayanganku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kelak aku akan menuntutmu ke pengadilan hanya karena kau salah menyebut mereka dengan sebutan peliharaan. Jangan salah ya, aku punya mata-mata di seantero Tokyo tahu."_

 _Selama empat hari terhitung dari hari ini, Nijimura tidak akan berada di rumah._

" _Kau berhutang padaku Nijimura."_

…

 ***…*…***

…

 _ **Felis**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : Nama, Buku Panduan & Ponsel**_

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Neko Atsume developed by Hit-Point Co.,Ltd.

 _~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~_

This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.

 **Warnings:**

AU. Out of Character. Misstypes.

… **..**

 _ **Happy reading :)**_

…

 ***…*…***

…

Riko mengabsen keempat kucing itu satu per satu, memastikan bahwa masing-masing kucing sudah menghadap mangkuk makanan. Warna mangkuk makanan disesuaikan dengan warna _pet cargo_ masing-masing kucing.

Mereka akhirnya makan dengan khidmat, kecuali Sei- _chan_ yang tidak mau turun dari singgasananya, memakai tas rajut Riko sebagai alas. Sei- _chan_ melihat ke arah kawan-kawan satu komplotannya yang sedang menyantap sesajen, lalu melihat ke arah Riko.

"Ya kamu turun dong, memangnya kamu mau makan di atas meja?"

Sei- _chan_ menjawab dengan meongan pendek.

"N _yuruh_ kucing satu ini kok rasanya susah _banget_ ya."

Karena Riko tidak mau mengambil resiko tercakar saat mengangkat Sei- _chan,_ dia buru-buru mengambil ponsel Nijimura, bahkan ponselnya pun ber- _hardcase_ motif kucing, kucing garong.

Setelah menunggu _tut tut_ yang agak panjang dan berulang-ulang, Riko tersambung dengan suara seorang renta di ujung sana.

" _Halo. Kau kenapa telepon segala Nijimura? Sudah kubilang panitia dan peserta tidak boleh bawa alat komunikasi 'kan. Kalau mau minta balsem untuk kerokan minta saja ke Mibuchi"_

" _Anu_... maaf ini bukan Nijimura, ini tetangganya. Boleh saya bicara dengan Nijimura?"

" _Ha?"_

"Ini bukan Nijimura, saya Aida ingin berbicara dengan Nijimura bukan minta balsem untuk kerokan."

" _Ini dari siapa?"_

"Aida, Aida Riko."

" _Oke, oke. Mau bicara dengan siapa tadi, Nijimura ya?"_

"Iya."

" _Ini dari siapa ya?"_

"A ... Aida, Aida Riko." Entah mengapa Riko jengkel sendiri.

" _Mau bicara dengan siapa?"_

' _Gusti ...'_ Riko membatin _geregetan_.

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan Nijimura ... Dan saya Aida Riko."

" _Saya_ gak nanya _kamu siapa."_

' _Ya daripada aku ngulang-ulang terus.'_

Orang di seberang bertanya kembali, _"Maksudmu Shuuzou ya?"_

"Iya ..."

"Soalnya di sini dia itu dipanggil Shuuzou, hahaha hahaha."

' _Loh kok malah ketawa.'_

" _Tapi Shuuzounya sedang mengawasi peserta yang sedang jelajah hutan."_

Riko ingin gigit ponsel.

 **...**

 **...**

"Ih dasar manja kamu." Riko memindahkan mangkuk warna merah dan diberikan ke Sei- _chan._

" _Ya 'kan kamu sudah aku beri buku panduan. 'Iqro' yang artinya 'bacalah' camkan itu baik-baik nak."_

Bahkan sempat-sempatnya Nijimura berceramah, hasil ilmu ber- _backpacker_ melewati Gurun Sahara bersama kumpulan pedagang bersorban asal Maroko.

" _Kalau kamu ada kesulitan coba lihat buku yang aku kasih ke kamu, kalau gak ketulungan baru telepon ke sini. Oke bro. Bye bye."_

Begitulah riwayat percakapan konsultasi perkucingan via telepon dengan _Suhu_ Nijimura.

Menurut buku panduan dari Nijimura, Sei- _chan_ selalu membutuhkan alas yang halus dan lembut untuk mendudukkan pantat ningratnya.

Menurut buku yang sama pula, yang dengan terpaksa harus Riko baca, Riko akhirnya mengetahui nama asli si Kucing merah bata adalah _Seijuurou._

Sei- _chan_ adalah kucing yang paling lama tinggal dengan Nijimura. Kira-kira seumur dengan lamanya Nijimura merantau ke Tokyo. Nijimura juga menuliskan bahwa konon saat mau berangkat naik kereta ke Tokyo Ibunya memberikan seekor kucing. Niatnya agar Nijimura tidak kesepian tinggal sendiri di Tokyo. Jadi maklum saja Seijuuro hanya anteng-ganteng bila diasuh Nijimura.

Riko masih berada di halaman pertama biodata Sei _-chan_ , tetapi Riko tidak membaca, dan dirasa tidak perlu membaca bagian yang menuliskan ciri-ciri Sei- _chan._ Toh Riko sudah tahu Sei- _chan_ berwarba merah bata dengan moncong warna putih, sekian.

Di halaman selanjutnya ada potret Sei- _chan_ kecil di atas pangkuan Nijimura berlatar suasana gerbong kereta. Dari foto itu Riko menyadari kedua mata Sei- _chan_ berbeda warna.

Penasaran, Riko melihat ke arah Sei- _chan_ yang sedang makan. Dan memang matanya belang.

Pemicunya adalah satu kucing, tetapi mungkin karena keterusan, dan entah bagaimana Nijimura bisa punya empat kucing sekarang. Riko menutup buku, kisah tiga kucing lainnya dibaca lain kali saja. Riko masih sensi dengan tulisan NIjimura.

Antara Riko takut menyentuh kucing dan lelah tarik-tarikan dengan Sei- _chan,_ tas rajutnya berakhir bolong karena cakaran Sei- _chan._ Akhirnya Riko mengalah saja, toh masih ada ATM milik Nijimura sebagai barang jaminan.

Masalah Sei- _chan_ selesai sudah.

Satu kucing yang berwarna putih paling bongsor bahkan sudah menghabiskan isi mangkuknya.

 **...**

 **...**

"Oi oi kamu yang bongsor, jangan merampok jatah punya teman kamu dong."

Si Bongsor tetap mengganyang isi mangkuk biru langit yang pemilik jatahnya entah kemana, Si Bongsor tidak peduli, dan Riko tidak sadar Si Putih pemilik jatah mangkuk biru langit telah menghilang ... lagi.

Riko membuka buku, " _Etto,_ siapa ya namanya ... _Astuti_?"

Buku ditutup, " _Astuti_ jangan makan jatah punya teman kamu dong. Jatah kamu 'kan sudah yang paling banyak."

Kacang.

" _Astuti_ ," panggil Riko lagi.

 _Astuti_ menengok, merasa namanya _berubah_ menjadi _Astuti_ , lalu mengeong galak dan cempreng.

Riko memakai sarung tangannya lagi, menghampiri _Astuti_ yang dari tadi dipanggilnya.

Kucing putih paling besar ini berada pada urutan keempat dalam urutan biodata. Kucing paling bongsor ini memang perlu diangkat lalu dipindahkan jika sudah mulai ekspansi makanan kucing lain.

Saat Riko mengangkat _Astuti,_ Riko malah digigit.

"Ak ... kok kamu jadi galak persis Seijuurou sih." Buru-buru dilepasnya kucing itu, menyambar ponsel Nijimura, dan kabur lagi ke beranda.

Beruntung saat itu Nijimura sudah sampai di perkemahan dan menjawab pertanyaan Riko dengan malas.

" _Oi, kamu jangan telepon terus. Ibuku saja tidak pernah telepon sampai dua kali dalam sehari."_

"Ini penting Nijimura. Kamu mau salah satu kucingmu tewas karena tidak makan gara-gara dirampok sama _Astuti_."

"Astuti? _Aku bukan penggemar Ag*ng Herkules tahu."_

"Itu kucing putih yang paling besar."

" _Atsushi. Namanya Atsushi, Neng."_

RIko menyambar buku di meja dan membuka biodata kucing urutan empat, namanya memang Atsushi.

"Hehehehehehe ..."

Di seberang telepon Nijimura tepuk jidat, "Kalau dia makan di mangkuk milik Tetsuya biarkan saja, biasanya dia ikhlas kok. Tetsuya memang berhati baik selebar lautan ..."

"Tunggu siapa Tetsuya?"

"Kucing warna putih."

' _Yang tadi_ ngilang kayak _tuyul itu ya.'_

… **..**

 **...**

Riko kembali mengabsen kucing-kucing Nijimura, "Si abu-abu yang aku belum tahu namanya." Riko disahut meongan singkat si abu-abu.

"Seijuurou, kucing domestik hadiah dari ibu Nijimura. Karena yang paling lama dipelihara Nijimura, gayanya sok nge-boss tidak ketulungan. Warna bulu merah bata, bermata belang oranye dan kebiruan."

"Atsushi yang kadang merampok makanan jatah kucing lain."

"Terakhir siapa ya?"

Ponsel Nijimura bergetar, terdengar nada dering mars SMP Teikou. Riko mengangkat telepon itu malas, "Halo disini Aida."

Dan semakin malas mendengar suara siapa yang menelpon.

" _Oi, Aida kalau mau memberi makan ke anak-anakku mereka harus makan bersama loh ya. Terus untuk Sei-chan meskipun dia lagi malas-malasan, kalau kucing yang lain sedang makan, dia juga harus ikut makan. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia juga lapar. Jadi makanan punya Sei-chan dibawain ke tempat dia duduk ya."_

Riko mendengarkan kalimat panjang Nijimura, setengah tidak niat mendengarkan sebenarnya.

"Telat tahu."

Riko menutup telepon, si abu-abu duduk di samping Sei- _chan_ yang sedang menghabiskan jatah makanannya. Atushi masih konsentrasi pada isi mangkuk biru langit. Dan Riko lupa kucing keempat.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Felis chapter 2: END**

…

 ***…*…***

…

' _ **Emir is typing' corner :**_

Oke ini cast-nya,

Tetsuya : Snowball

Atsushi : Tubbs *XD

Seijuurou : Ginger, minus mata belangnya, tapi personaliti yang suka barang-barang mahal mirip seperti Lexy.

Berarti kurang kucing yang abu-abu yang belum diperkenalkan ya?

Jaa nee .…

:D


	3. Chapter 3 : Sakhalin

_**Previous :**_

" _Oi Aida, makanan punya Sei-chan dibawain ke tempat dia duduk ya."_

 _Riko mendengarkan Nijimura, setengah tidak niat sebenarnya._

" _Telat tahu."_

 _Riko menutup telepon, si abu-abu duduk di samping Sei-chan yang sedang menghabiskan jatah makanannya. Atushi masih konsentrasi pada isi mangkuk biru langit. Dan Riko lupa kucing keempat._

… **..**

 ***…*…***

… **..**

 _ **Felis**_

 _ **Chapter 3 : Sakhalin**_

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Neko Atsume developed by Hit-Point Co.,Ltd.

 _~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~_

This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.

 **Warnings:**

AU. Out of Character. Misstypes.

… **..**

 _ **Happy reading :)**_

… **..**

 ***…*…***

… **..**

Riko memasuki ruang tamu dengan menenteng segepok koran yang diikat dengan jalinan tali rafia, boleh minta dari Liu, tetangganya yang merupakan seorang imigran (gelap) asal Cina. Liu ikhlas saja saat Riko meminta koran yang dia pakai untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan pasca lulus kuliah. Jadi sebut saja Liu bukan lagi mahasiswa, melainkan mantan mahasiswa teknik mesin yang kini memasuki siklus wajib pasca wisuda, pengangguran.

Saat Riko bertanya kenapa tak pulang kampung Liu menjawab, " _Di sana tenaga kerja dibayar murah,_ aru _. Jadi aku mau cari kerja di Jepang lalu hasilnya aku kirim ke rumah orangtuaku,_ aru. _Siapa sih yang tidak mau memperkerjakan sarjana cum laude Universitas Yosen ini_ , aru." Liu narsis, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri.

Dengan dihibahkannya barang bekas itu pada Riko, Liu berharap _Kami-sama_ membalas kebaikannya dengan meloloskan lamaran pekerjaan yang baru diaplikasikannya. Riko membalas kemurahan hati Liu dengan amin singkat, cengengesan sejenak lalu pamit ke habitatnya.

Melewati _genkan_ apartemennya, Riko melihat ke arah meja ruang tengah, Sei _-chan_ balik menatapnya sambil—masih—duduk di atas tas rajut kesayangan Riko. Kepala Atsushi numpang tidur di atas tas yang kini tak lebih dari alas. Riko lebih memilih mengikhlaskan tas itu, toh sudah koyak gara-gara tarik-tarikan dan dipakai mengasah kuku Sei _-chan._

 _Prangg .._ _.._

Disusul suara dug dug lantai yang diinjak, seekor kucing abu-abu berlari kesetanan keluar dapur. Si kucing langsung posisi siaga di mulut pintu, badan menunduk, ekor tegak, mata tajam, suara menggeram. Dalam hitungan kurang dari semenit si abu-abu berlari lagi menerjang sesuatu di dapur sana, Riko menyusulnya. Dilihat si abu-abu tengah menggigit-gigit selembar serbet kotak-kotak yang tergantung di sisi rak piring, musuhnya. Perkelahian si kucing abu-abu kontra serbet _-kun_ berakhir seri, Riko menjagokan kain lapnya menang. Imbasnya beberapa piring tewas menjadi pecahan, dan beberapa perkakas bermaterial melamin tiarap di lantai tak berdaya.

"Tadi tas, sekarang piring. Remuk rumahku nanti."

 **...**

 **...**

Riko membentangkan koran yang didapatkannya, dibagi menjadi 3 bagian, ditumpuk 5-6 lembar. Karena memang Riko tak rela katalog diskon _make-up_ dan alat dapurnya yang diduduki pantat kucing sebagai alas.

" _You, you_ dan _you_ nanti tidur disini oke?" jeda napas, "dan kamu Daiki, ketahuan mengobrak-abrik perkakas dapur lagi, aku akan menjualmu." Padahal Riko masih tak berani menyentuh kucing.

Daiki, si tersangka duduk di atas tatami menguap lalu garuk-garuk dengan kaki belakang, Riko produsen kacang.

Pun masih tidak ingat kalau Nijimura menitipkan 4 kucing, Tetsuya masih terlupakan.

Besok adalah hari kerja terkhir sebelum libur akhir minggu. Riko berniat untuk _ngebut_ mengerjakan tugas kantor yang belum sempat dikerjakannya tadi. Agar besok bisa datang ke kantor, mengerjakan tugas untuk besok dan pulang sambil membawa beberapa DVD drama dari rentalan dekat stasiun untuk ditonton di akhir minggu. Niatnya sih akan mengajak Satsuki menginap di apartemennya, menonton, mengomentari dan menangisi drama bersama sebagai seorang sahabat sesama jomblo bahagia _._

Riko mengambil berkas berkasnya, menggeser tas rajut beserta Sei- _chan_ dan Atsushi diatasnya, lalu menubrukkan map dan laptopnya. Riko siap memasokiskan diri mengerjakan laporan kantor malam ini.

Ketik ... ketik ... ketik. _Backspace._ Ketik ... ketik .. _.._ Baterai laptop tinggal 10 %. Riko berdiri lalu menuju kamar, mengambil _charger_. Ketik ketik lagi. _Ctrl S._ Satu pokok pembahasan selesai.

 _Ctrl N,_ Riko membuat lembar _Ms Word_ baru, judul baru.

Kabel laptopnya gerak-gerak sendiri, tertarik hingga laptopnya pun hampir jatuh dari meja.

 _Hap,_ dengan gerak cekatan Riko menyelamatkan property elektronik peninggalan zaman SMA-nya. Menengok jengkel dengan suara usil di belakangnya.

"Daiki kamu ngapain?" Daiki kembali bergulat, serbet- _kun_ telah takluk. Kini dia menantang _charger_ laptop _-kun._

Kembali mengenakan sarung tangan, Riko mengangkat Daiki dan ditaruh di atas lemari.

Masalah Daiki selesai.

 **...**

 **...**

Jam 10.40 malam, Riko lapar. Namun, demi jaga _body_ Riko hanya minum air putih satu gelas besar _,_ tak perlulah makan jam segini. Toh niat Riko memang ingin _ngemaso,_ jadi lupakan suara usus yang bergelora. Riko kembali tancap gas dengan laptopnya.

Pekerjaan sisa kantornya hampir selesai, lumayan jika dibanding dengan sebelumnya.

"Tidur enak nih."

Di atas meja masih ada buku hitam milik Nijimura, Riko iseng membuka-buka halamannya. Sampai di bagian perkenalan Daiki, Riko berhenti memilah. Kalimat deskripsi tentang Daiki berbunyi,

" _Kucing berwarna abu-abu ini akan aku namai Daiki, aku pikir cocok dengan kelincahannya .._ _.._ _"_

"Lincah? Badung sih iya."

" _... Untuk merayakan kelulusan, aku beserta beberapa kawan yang tergabung dalam UKM Pecinta Alam_ backpacker _-an bersama. Satu hal yang pasti, Si kampret Imayoshi menipuku. Katanya_ travelling a labackpacker _itu murah meriah_ , _nyatanya sama saja, isi kantongku terkuras, persis waduk jebol. Waktu aku protes dia hanya menjawab kalau aku masih amatiran. Dan jika ingin mendapatkan kiat-kiat hidup hemat seorang_ backpacker, _si licik itu akan dengan senang hati membantu, tapi dengan biaya tambahan tentu saja._ _Tuh! Begitulah cara senior kampret itu cari uang."_

Jeda sejenak, Riko menarik sedikti kesimpulan kalau Nijimura di masa mahasiswanya mudah kena tipu orang. Dilanjutkannya curahan hati Nijimura yang salah tempat itu.

" _Imayoshi-_ senpai _yang katanya jenius nan licik, tapi nyatanya tak kunjung lulus karena mengejar cinta seorang kouhai. Biar bisa lulus bareng katanya. Gila."_

"Kamu juga gila dodol," kata Riko pada buku hitam Nijimura.

" _Maka aku sesumbar pada Imayoshi-_ senpai _kalau aku juga bisa_ backpacker _-an tanpa harus memberikan uang suap pada manusia licik yang condong menganut sistem matrealistik macam dia. Karena tabunganku mepet, aku berniat mengadakan perjalanan sekitar Osaka saja. Sayangnya pemerintah sini tidak menganut kebebasan hak seorang_ backpacker _seperti Italia_ , _sehingga baru saja aku menggelar kantong tidur, aku langsung diciduk Satpol PP sebab dikira gelandangan."_

" _Kabar ini akhirnya terdengar oleh ibuku, dan beliau pula yang menebus hukuman kurungan sementaraku. Aku dikurung lantaran dituduh mengganggu ketertiban umum. Salahku gitu?"_

Riko tepuk jidat, "Ini orang bodohnya tidak ketulungan. Kok aku jadi kasihan ya sama Ibunya Nijimura."

" _Setelah hukumanku turun menjadi wajib lapor, aku memilih Hokkaido sebagai destinasi. Sekali lagi karena alasan uangku mepet, aku nekat menggondol perahu milik seorang nelayan untuk aku pakai berlayar ke Pulau Hokkaidou. Sayangnya cuaca berubah buruk, mungkin karena aku belum bayar uang kos, dan ibu kos telah diam diam mengutukku, perahu yang aku layari menyimpang jauh dari tujuan semula. Jauh entah berapa kilometer yang aku lewati, di pagi yang dingin sampai meremukkan tulang aku menemukan diriku terdampar di negara tetangga."_

 _"Dalam plang tertulis nama Sakhalin. Aku hanyut sampai Rusia, tepatnya di pulau yang dulu menjadi sengketa Jepang dan Rusia."_

Riko berkomentar, "Dasar gila. Sekalian saja manusia sedeng ini hanyut sampai Kutub Utara, biar dikejar-kejar beruang."

" _Di Pulau Sakhalin pula aku bertemu dengan Daiki .._ _.._ _"_

Nun jauh di ruang sebalah Daiki tak membuat suara gaduh, ternyata dia sedang memelototi cicak, mangsa baru. "Daiki orang eh ... kucing asal Rusia?"

" _Oleh aparat setempat aku dikurung atas tuduhan menjadi mata-mata? Memerhatikan Pak Shirogane ceramah saja aku terkantuk-katuk, ini dituduh memata-matai negara orang._ Non sense!"

" _... Saat aku menggelung diri dengan selimut tipis di kurungan, datang seekor kucing warna gelap dan dekil. Makananku belum tersentuh, karena aku takut diracun. Memang siapa juga yang iseng mau menaruh racun di makananku. Untuk itulah aku memberi sebiji ikan asin jatah ransumku, untuk_ tester _sebenarnya._ _Si kucing makan dengan lahap, dan tak menunjukkan gejala keracunan. Kesimpulannya aman._ "

" _Bukan maksudku menjadikan kucing itu tumbal, sampai pagi pun si kucing tidak apa-apa. Tahukah kalian bahwa kucing itu selalu menemaniku, di saat jeruji sebelah dihuni oleh bromocorah pencuri ikan yang bahasanya sedikit pun tidak aku pahami. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya alasan aku di sini bukan dituduh sebagai mata-mata, tapi maling ikan? .._ _.._ _"_

" _Kalau dulu ibuku, sekarang konsulat jenderal Jepang di sini yang membebaskan aku. Saat aku pulang naik kapal, mereka tidak tahu kalau aku menyelundupkan si kucing dekil itu dalam tas ransel gunungku .._ _.._ _"_

" _... Setelah sampai rumah si kucing itu aku mandikan, dan ternyata dia terlihat tampan_ _juga_ .. _.._ "

Bacaan terinterupsi, Riko teler di atas meja menindih halaman biodata Daiki. Di samping kanannya Sei- _chan_ dan Atsushi ikut-ikutan tidur, sebenarnya Atsushi sudah molor dari tadi. Sedangkan Daiki yang sedari tadi dipergunjingkan sedang bermain dengan potongan buntut cicak.

Seekor kucing putih masuk dari jendela yang seditkit terbuka, berjalan ke arah meja Riko sambil mengeong pelan. Melihat dua komplotannya ikut-ikutan teler, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada tumpukan koran yang tadinya ditujukan untuk alas tidur dari Riko.

Hampir mendekati tengah malam, dan sangat dingin tentu saja. Barangkali Tetsuya lelah karena tak kunjung diingat, dia memilih untuk menggelung diri di dekat _adapter charger_ laptop Riko.

Di ruangan lain terdengar suara barang-barang jatuh lagi, kali ini Daiki tertimpa buku kuliah fotokopian milik Riko. Riko sudah bablas tidur, apalagi Atsushi dan Seijuuro.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Felis Chapter 3: END**

… **..**

 ***…*…***

… **..**

' _ **Emir is typing' corner :**_

Si abu-abu : Shadow : Daiki

Daiki : Russian Blue, Nijimura menemukannya saat dirinya terdampar di pulau Sakhalin, Rusia. Punya tampang begundal, bulu berwarna abu kebiruan, bermata hijau (mata duitan). Hobi molor di atap rumah tetangga.

Tetsuya : Kucing Domestik. Bermata biru, berbulu putih bersih kinclong. Suka ngilang, paling bertampang (sok) inosen.

Seijuurou : Kucing Domestik hadiah dari ibu Nijimura. Karena yang paling lama dipelihara Nijimura, gayanya sok nge-boss tidak ketulungan. Warna bulu merah bata, bermata belang oranye dan kebiruan.

Atsushi : British Shorthair. Putih dengan warna kecoklatan di beberapa tempat. Kadang merampok makanan jatah kucing lain terutama Tetsuya yang sering menghilang.

Amburegul banget dah :-P

Jaa nee .…

:D


	4. Chapter 4 : Selebar Daun Kelor

_**Previous :**_

 _"Tadi tas, sekarang piring. Remuk rumahku nanti."_

 _"Kucing berwarna abu-abu ini akan aku namai Daiki, aku pikir cocok dengan kelincahannya .._.. _"_

 _Seekor kucing putih masuk dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka, berjalan ke arah meja Riko sambil mengeong pelan. Melihat dua komplotannya teler, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada tumpukan koran yang tadinya ditujukan untuk alas tidur dari Riko._

… **..**

 ***…*…***

… **..**

 _ **Felis**_

 _ **Chapter 4 : Selebar Daun Kelor**_

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Neko Atsume developed by Hit-Point Co.,Ltd.

 _~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~_

 **This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.**

 **Warnings:**

AU. Out of Character. Misstypes.

… **..**

 _ **Happy reading :)**_

… **..**

 ***…*…***

… **..**

Pagi itu Riko tengah memanggang roti. Sekadar trivia, berpuluh-puluh kali dia menggosongkan roti, baru percobaan hampir ke seratus Riko berhasil memanggang roti tanpa warna hitam karbon yang menyelimuti hasil panggangannya. Patutlah jika kegigihan Riko diacungi jempol. Jempol benuh baret dan balutan perban.

"Asik dah," katanya riang.

Memang siapa juga yang mau memakan roti berhias efek kegosongan yang terlihat mencurigakan. Kecuali Liu yang katanya mau _ngirit_ dengan bersedia mencicipi hasil olahan dapur Riko. Lidah Liu memang kebal, tetapi tidak dengan sistem digestifnya. Tak heran Liu langganan _Norit_ di apotek di samping tempat praktik Midorima. Tak heran pula Liu sering berkunjung ke IGD rumah sakit terdekat karena pencernaan yang bermasalah.

Baru Riko menyeduh kopi, seekor kucing duduk dan mengeong di bawahnya. Sei _-chan_ si _Ndoro bei_ sudah bangun rupanya. Daiki menyusul dan menaiki _counter_ dapur, kemudian mengendus-endus roti bakar di atas piring.

Riko gelagapan lalu diputarnya keran wastafel, dibiarkannya air memenuhi tangkupan tangannya, kemudian menciprat-cipratkan pada Daiki. Kucing tidak suka air, jangan salah Riko sudah mengetahui pengetahuan dasar macam ini.

"Daiki, _hus ... hus_ ... Kalau nakal aku jual kamu ke Liu loh."

Daiki turun dari meja, menjilati kaki depannya lalu diusap-usap ke muka. Merasa diciprat air adalah _haram_ baginya. _Mission complete_ , plus emot jempol mengudara.

Riko cengengesan, merasa paling hebat, dan merasa berkuasa. Sementara Sei- _chan_ masih mengekor Riko.

"Kamu lapar? Mau roti?" Sei- _chan_ hanya mendongak penuh harap, matanya berkaca-kaca dengan tatapan melas. Padahal kemarin sok-sokan galak.

' _Dasar kucing manipulatif.'_

Riko mencomot roti bakar yang kelihatan normal itu dan meletakkan di depan Sei- _chan._ Sei- _chan_ mengendusnya, kemudian menggigit ujung roti itu sedikit.

"Bagaimana, enak 'kan?"

Kurang dari 5 hitungan roti itu dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Sei- _chan_ kemudian balik kanan, mengedikkan kaki lalu _walk out_ begitu saja mengikuti gaya wakil rakyat abal-abal negara tetangga yang tak sejalan dengan hasil sidang.

" _Meow .._.." Mungkin tingkah Sei- _chan_ mengindikasikan, ' _Roti? Sori ya, gak level sama aku._ '

Pandangan kosong Riko dan Daiki mengiringi melenggangnya pantat Sei- _chan_ menjauhi mereka.

 **...**

 **...**

Pekerjaannya malam tadi belum sempat diselesaikan. Buku hitam Nijimura masih terbuka pada halaman biodata Daiki yang kini agak kucel. Ada jejak sedikit iler di sana.

Riko membawa secangkir kopi dan roti bakarnya ke meja tengah. Atsushi masih molor, perut gendutnya terekspose kemana-mana. Mejanya masih sama berantakannya dengan semalam. Gombal yang dulunya adalah tas rajut kesayangan masih dipakai. Berkas-berkasnya belum dimasukkan ke map. Laptopnya lupa belum di- _shut down_ sebagaimana mestinya. Setidaknya Riko mengaktifkan perintah _hibernate_ otomatis jika kondisi layar aktif lebih dari 60 menit yang tidak digunakan untuk apapun.

Masalahnya adalah _charger_ yang sejak tadi malam belum dicopot. Bagi laptop jadul seperti miliknya belum ada fitur untuk memotong arus listrik pengisian daya. Gara-gara kebiasaan bodoh ini baterai laptopnya sempat bocor, mana mencari baterai merek serupa agak sulit pula.

Saat bangun tadi Riko langsung meraba-raba _port_ charger di laptopnya untuk dicabut, tidak lupa mencabut yang di stop kontak _._ Namun, ada suatu buntalan putih mencurigakan di sela-sela kabelnya. Riko menyambar buku Nijimura, _'Siapa buntalan putih yang asik molor di atas adapter charger laptopku?'_

Riko awalnya ingin membereskan kabel _charger-_ nya, tetapi identitas kucing putih ini mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lupa-lupa _gimana gitu_. Buku Nijimura yang semula bergembok, kini gemboknya sudah hilang entah dimana lantaran Riko keseringan membukanya.

" _Errr ..._ Tetsuya? _"_ Riko mengangguk-angguk membacanya.

Daiki menghampiri, mulai iseng menggigiti tas laptop Riko di bawah meja.

" _No ... no ... no._ Kemarin tas rajutku sudah bolong gara-gara dua berandal itu, sekarang kamu jangan jahil, oke."

Riko mengambil kemoceng dan diarahkan pada Daiki untuk digusur. DIkiranya Riko ingin mengajak main, kemoceng bulu ayam itu malah diterjang dan dicakar-cakar.

Begitulah Daiki.

Buku Nijimura ditinggal sebentar. Riko mengangkat kemoceng itu, mata Daiki mengikuti, kepalanya didongakkan. Riko menjauhkan kemoceng itu, Daiki lari mengikuti. Tangan Riko bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, Daiki masih mengikuti. Riko malah mulai senang bermain.

Tangan Riko mengarahkan kemoceng ke hidung Daiki dan berhenti sejenak, ketika Daiki hendak menerkam, Riko buru buru melempar kemoceng ke sudut ruangan. Daiki masih mengejar si kemoceng dan berhasil diterkam. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah bulu pada kemoceng itu yang rontok satu per satu gara-gara digigit Daki.

Tabungan Nijimura masih sisa jika untuk membeli alat bersih-bersih. Riko mengangguk pasti. " _Yosh!_ Aman."

 **...**

 **...**

Riko kembali pada buku maksiat Nijimura.

" _Tetsuya adalah kucing ketiga yang aku adopsi setelah Seijuuro dan Daiki. Waktu itu aku sedang berjalan melewati jembatan, sehabis mencari kerja. Di bulan Februari tahun 20xx yang dingin itu, aku melihat kardus yang hanyut di sungai. Di dalamnya aku melihat dua kepala putih bertelinga yang menyembul. Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung menuruni bantaran sungai, melepas jaketku dan masuk ke air. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa berenang. Untunglah ada seseorang yang meihatku dari atas jembatan. Pria itu melompat turun ke bantaran dan menyeretku dan kardus yang berisi Tetsuya dan mungkin abangnya ke tepi._

Baru kali ini Riko tahu ada orang yang tidak bisa berenang, tetapi nekat menceburkan diri ke sungai macam Nijimura.

"Aku tahu kalau profil media sosial Nijimura itu punya jargon _'Life is never flat!'_ yang _copy-paste_ iklan. Tapi kalau ini sih sudah cenderung bodoh tidak ketulungan."

" _Pria yang menolongku itu bernama Mibuchi. Katanya saat di jembatan dia yang sedang putus cinta ingin bunuh diri dengan melompat ke sungai. Tapi tidak_ ngefek _kali, orang dia bisa renang jupa. Niat bodohnya urung karena melihatku terseret arus. Demi mendapat pahala, dia memilih untuk menolongku yang juga ingin menolong kucing dalam kardus. Sebuah lingkaran setan yang mengerikan memang."_

Riko mengiyakan saja.

" _Kardus itu berisi dua kucing putih yang dibuang. Kami sepakat untuk merawat kucing itu. Jangan salah paham! Konsepnya tidaklah aku sebagai ayah dan dia sebagai ibu! Enak saja, aku bukan_ maho! _Tetapi Mibuchi mengambil salah satu untuk diadopsi. Dia bilang untuk mengingatkannya agar tidak berbuat bodoh lagi. Mibuchi pula yang memberikan nama ke kedua kucing itu, kucingnya diberi nama Chihiro, sedangkan kucing yang ada padaku dinamai Tetsuya."_

" _Sedikit trivia, ternyata SMP tempat aku melamar pekerjaan adalah tempat Mibuchi mengajar mata ajar ilmu sastra Jepang. Satu hal yang pasti dunia itu memang hanya seluas daun kelor."_

" _Dua kucingku sebelumnya Sei-chan yang paling lama tinggal saja bertingkah sok bossy pada Daiki, dan anehnya Daiki manut-manut saja. Lalu Daiki yang lincah cenderung berandal itu .._.. _"_

"NAH! ITU KAMU MENGAKU KALAU DAIKI ITU KUCING BADUNG," teriak Riko pada buku yang dianalogikan dengan jidat Nijimura. Tidak ada jidat Nijimura untuk dimarahi, tetapi ada buku Nijimura yang bisa dijadikan sasaran kemuntaban Riko.

Lanjutan halaman itu berisi:

" _Melihat ini, awalnya aku skeptis mereka bisa berteman. Nyatanya mereka akur satu sama lain. Err ... oke, selain fakta bahwa Tetsuya sering menghilang membuat seolah mereka jarang berinteraksi."_

Riko mencerna dan melotot pada tulisan, " _Tetsuya sering menghilang"._

"O ... oke."

Riko menyeruput kopinya.

" _Karena kebiasaan ini, awalnya aku juga sering melupakan keberadaan Tetsuya. Bahkan lupa tidak mengisi mangkuk makanannya pun aku pernah."_

Kopi Riko tersembur sembarang arah. Sebagain mengenai buku di depannya.

" _Hahaha ... haha ... Ah benar-benar bodoh ya."_

Riko menengok ke arah buntelan Tetsuya yang menggulung diri. Sepertinya Riko ingat sedikit dosanya pada Tetsuya sejak kemarin pertama kali mereka datang.

Ketika Riko hendak kembali pada bukunya, terlihat Atsushi dan Sei- _chan_ sedang menggigiti sebentuk roti bakar yang terhidang di atas meja. Tamat sudah sarapannya.

"ASTU ... Ehem," Riko meralat ucapannya, "Atsushi, Daiki, jangan _nyolong_ roti punya orang dong!"

Pantas saja dari tadi mereka anteng. Biodata Tetsuya terlupa, Riko segera mandi.

 **...**

 **...**

"Jadi Izuki- _kun,_ intinya hari ini kamu gak ada jadwal kuliah 'kan?"

" _Emang tidak ada sih."_

"Kalau begitu sudah aku putuskan!"

" _Loh, apa?"_

"Hari ini tolong kamu jaga kucing-kucingku ya .. _.._ "

" _Hah? Kucing siapa?"_

"Pokoknya begitu."

" _Yang benar .._.. _"_

"Ok sudah ya. Nanti aku mampir ke tempat kamu untuk memberikan kunci rumahku."

" _Oi tunggu RI—"_

Riko langsung menutup teleponnya. Riko sudah siap dengan setelannya hendak berangkat kerja. Baru saja dia mengontak Izuki untuk menjaga kucing-kucing Nijimura di rumahnya.

Izuki juga tinggal di satu bangunan apartemen dengannya. Satu lantai dengan Nijimura.

Empat mangkuk makanan kucing berjejer horizontal. Belum selesai Riko menuangkan makanan di mangkuk milik Atsushi, Atsushi sudah keburu mengganyang isi mangkuk biru muda bersama Tetsuya.

"Atsushi, bandel banget sih kamu," Riko mengangkat Atsushi dan menempatkannya di mangkuk warna ungu janda yang isi makanannya paling banyak.

Keempat kucing itu menghabiskan makanan dengan ganas, tak terkecuali Sei- _chan_ yang sebelumnya sok bertingkah ningrat. Riko terbahak, ternyata jika dia sengaja terlambat memberi makan kucing-kucing Nijimura akan sedikit menurut padanya.

"Oke, _you_ , _you_ , _you_ , dan _you_. Nanti di rumah dangan Izuki- _kun_ ya. Awas kalau kalian _ngadu_ pada Nijimura."

Izuki sebenarnya satu angkatan, tetapi berbeda jurusan dengan Riko ketika masuk kuliah. Konon Izuki yang sering mangkir kuliah lantaran sering mendapat panggilan job untuk mengisi _stand up comedy_ di _channel_ ayam terbang. Padahal banyolan Izuki itu sulit dimengerti. Namun, justru karena lelucon yang sulit dimengerti itulah penampilan Izuki selalu dinanti pemirsa. Intinya yang ditunggu pemirsa adalah sajian kegaringan dari atas panggung. Karena alasan itulah Izuki meminta cuti kuliah, akibatnya jadwal wisuda melenceng jauh dari perkiraan.

Usut punya usut Izuki pun pernah mengirim naskah _1001 Macam Lelucon_ pada penerbit. Tanpa diduga buku itu benar-benar laris di pasaran. Nijimura yang tergiur dengan uang berlimpah meminta kiat-kiat menulis agar naskahnya juga diterima penerbit. Bukannya diterima, naskah Nijimura langsung masuk dalam daftar hitam, isinya tidak bisa dipahami persis seperti kiat-kiat menulis yang diberikan Izuki padanya.

Riko menduga Nijimura mengaplikasikan arahan _gendeng_ Izuki pada naskah manual perawatan kucing hasil gubahan orisinil Nijimura. Izuki mana tahu kalau Nijimura mau menulis tema demikian. Maka masuk akal saja jika hasil tulisan Nijimura ditolak mentah-mentah oleh penerbit.

 **...**

 **...**

"Izuki _-kun,_ semua _list_ sudah aku tulis di kertas ini. Tolong jaga mereka. Jam 5 sore aku pulang dari kantor."

"He?"

"Nanti aku belikan buku _guyonan_ karya si ... siapa? Ah iya Cak L0nt0ng, Oke. _Bye-bye."_

Izuki mengambil sikap siaga, "Siap bos."

Gampang nian menyuap Izuki. Si pelaku penyuapan terkekeh licik.

Masalah siapa yang akan menjaga kuartet kucing itu terselesaikan. Bukan menjaga seandainya kucing-kucing itu kabur atau teler keracunan, melainkan menjaga agar apartemen Riko tidak makin remuk gara-gara mereka, terutama dari ulah Daiki. Izuki yang sudah disogok tentu akan dengan senang hati mengikuti perintah Riko.

Riko tidak punya niat untuk ingkar janji dengan Nijimura. Alibinya adalah, satu, setidaknya kucing Nijimura masih ada yang menjaga. Dua, Nijimura tidak perlu tahu Riko melimpahkan tugas pada Izuki. Tiga, "Ya kali, aku masih punya pekerjaan. Gila _aja_ , mana mungkin aku bolos hanya karena para buntelan bulu itu. _Sorry_ ya."

Ponsel di sakunya berbunyi nyaring. _Incoming call,_ tidak ada nama yang tertera pada layar _LCD_ ponselnya.

"Halo, Aida Riko di sini. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

" _Selamat pagi nyonya,"_ Riko merengut dipanggil nyonya, " _kami menawarkan promosi alat-alat memasak."_

" _Err_ ... maaf-maaf, saya tidak sedang ingin mengambil kreditan panci-"

" _Tapi, kami memberikan kupon diskon untuk pembelian diatas 5000 Yen loh_."

"Tidak terima kasih. Alat-alat masak saya kebetulan masih bagus. Mungkin lain kali."

" _Sayang sekali, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Anda berkunjung ke gerai—"_

"Ah maaf, saya harus segera mematikan teleponnya, di sini sedang ada badai pasir. Sampai jumpa." Satu hal yang pasti Riko mengarang alasan, mana ada padang pasir di Tokyo.

Baru saja berjalan satu blok, ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

"Hal—"

" _AIDAAA ..._ ," _NGIIING ..._ Belum sempat Riko selesai mengucap salam, si penelepon sudah meneriakkan nama belakang Riko. Ponsel dijauhkan dari telinga demi keselamatan pendengarannya. Dan, sepertinya Riko mengenal suara ini.

"Nijimura? Ini Nijimura ya?"

" _Oi, kenapa ponselku dimatikan. Aku 'kan tidak bisa menelepon._ "

Riko membatin, _"Emang telepon dari situ penting ya?"_

"Ah, Nijimura rupanya. Maaf ..., baterai ponselmu habis dan aku belum sempat mengisinya."

" _Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin bilang. Kamu tidak usah mengajak kucing jalan-jalan. Mereka lebih suka malas-malasan."_

"Ya saya sudah tahu kali. Saya bisa membedakan mana kucing dan mana anjing."

" _Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku berbicara pada_ anak-anakku deh."

' _Nijimura bisa Bahasa kucing?"_ batin Riko.

Dahi Riko mengernyit, berusaha mengarang alasan, "Wah mereka masih molor tuh. Sudah ya di sini sedang ada badai pasir. _Bye-bye."_

RIko mematikan sambungan itu, melihat nomor yang meneleponnya mungkin itu nomor dari panitia perkemahan Nijimura. Baru saja Riko hendak memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, ponsel itu berbunyi kembali.

"Ini siapa lagi sih!" Orang-orang di sekitar Riko yang hendak menyeberang seperti dirinya menengok ke arahnya yang mencak-mencak.

" _AIDAAA ..._ ," Untuk yang kedua kalinya, ponsel dijauhkan dari telinga demi keselamatan kemampuan dengar si penerima telepon. Peneleponnya pun masih sama.

" _Kamu jangan lupa ngasih mainan ke Daiki ya! Soalnya dia itu aktif main. Salah-salah perabot rumahmu dijadikan sasaran sama dia_."

Raut wajah Riko tidak bisa didefinisi, kentara jengkel pada Nijimura yang setengah-setengah memberi info, _"Dasar kampret! Dari kemarin kek, memberi tahu."_

"TELAT DODOL!"

Mungkin Riko harus mengabsen barang-barang di rumahnya yang menjadi korban.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Felis Chapter 4 : END**

… **..**

 ***…*…***

… **..**

' _ **Emir is typing' corner :**_

Ya daripada dokumen ini melapuk di hard disk mending dipublish, wkwkwk

Makasih sudah berkunjung. Jaa nee .…

:D


	5. Chapter 5 : Aku Tetsuya

_**Previous :**_

 _Pekerjaannya malam tadi belum sempat diselesaikan. Buku hitam Nijimura masih terbuka pada halaman biodata Daiki yang kini agak kumal._

" _Tetsuya adalah kucing ketiga yang aku adopsi setelah Seijuuro dan Daiki."_

" _Jadi Izuki-kun, semua list sudah aku tulis di kertas ini. Tolong jaga mereka. Jam 5 sore aku pulang dari kantor. Nanti aku belikan buku guyonan karya Cak L0nt0ng, Oke. Bye-bye."_

 _Izuki mengambil sikap siaga, "Siap bos."_

 _Gampang nian menyuap Izuki. Riko terkekeh licik._

… **..**

 ***…*…***

… **..**

 _ **Felis**_

 _ **Chapter 5 : Aku Tetsuya dan aku bukan teroris.**_

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Neko Atsume developed by Hit-Point Co.,Ltd.

 _~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~_

 **This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.**

 **Warnings:**

AU. Out of Character. Misstypes.

… **..**

 _ **Happy reading :)**_

… **..**

 ***…*…***

… **..**

Riko tak mengerti, berangkat kantor saja sudah diteror bermacam telepon. Riko melalui hari ini seperti biasanya di meja kerjanya yang dibatasi kubikel. Pekerja kantoran itu kadang membosankan, pantas saja banyak _salary man_ di luar sana khilaf menenggak obat nyamuk gara-gara lingkungan monoton macam ini.

Mencuri waktu dengan dilihat semut-semut merah di dinding, Riko menelepon seseorang di kontaknya yang dinamainya _Satsujin._

"Karena itu _Satsujin_ —" Riko berdehem meralat, "maksudku Satsuki, hanya DVD drama yang menjadi oase-ku di sela-sela pekerjaan busuk ini. Kalau begini aku mau pulang ke rumah Papa terus jadi _NEET_ (1) seumur hidup saja lah."

" _Heh dada rata, harusnya kamu bersyukur dong. Masih banyak wisudawan yang sedang cari pekerjaan di luar sana tahu."_

"Oke _sista,_ saya mengerti maksud kamu. Jadi bagaimana? Bisa menginap di apartemenku akhir minggu ini? Ayolah aku buatkan kare deh. Eh, tadi kamu memanggilku _dada rata_ begitu?"

" _Situ 'kan tahu aku tidak bisa makan makanan pedas_."

"Kare manis deh, kalau begitu. Serius, kamu memanggilku _dada rata_ 'kan?" RIko mendelik.

" _Mau kare manis, kare asin, atau kare bekas,_ _tetap saja aku tidak mau makan. Lagi pula akhir minggu ini aku dinas malam_."

"Yah, tidak bisa ganti jadwal?" Masalah dada rata telah terlupa.

Di seberang telepon Satsuki menggeleng, " _Tidak bisa, jadwal dinasnya sudah fix selama satu bulan."_

"Kalo kamu pulang izin bilang mau tidur di rumah tidak boleh ya?"

" _Mana bisa. Situ kira anak SD, bisa izin pulang!"_

Riko mengibaskan tangan remeh, "Satsuki, kamu hanya menunggui orang tidur, 'kan?"

Jeda hening sejenak, kemudian terdengar helaan napas jengkel dari Satsuki.

" _Riko-_ tan, _siapa juga yang menunggui orang tidur. Dinas di ICU itu tidak ada istilah menunggui orang tidur, sebagian dari pasien memang dibikin tidur, sebagian lagi malah diharapkan segera bangun atau kalau tidak malah bisa kebablasan. Satu jam sekali pasien diperiksa. Obat harus diberikan tepat waktu. Mesin harus siaga 24 jam, mana setiap hari monitornya bunyi terus lagi. Sekarang siapa yang stress!"_

Riko melongo, ini Satsuki yang ganas biasanya kalau tidak sedang PMS, pasti kurang tidur. "Ampun mak. Iya iya aku minta maaf, besok aku temani beli kutang deh."

" _Idih temani, bayari lah."_

"Enak saja!"

 **...**

 **...**

Rencana untuk nonton DVD drama dan horor bareng Satsuki dicoret, padahal Riko sudah punya ancer-ancer judul mana yang sekiranya oke untuk ditonton dua wanita _jomblo_ macam dirinya dan Satsuki.

Mana mungkin mengajak Izuki, Izuki sih tontonannya film kolosal jadul. Sejadul gaya rambut belah tengahnya. Atau menyuruh Nijimura pulang?

"Yah, ATM punya Nijimura harus dikembalikan dong."

Sesekali Riko menelepon Izuki, sekadar menanyakan perabot apa saja yang sudah remuk. Namun, sangat tidak disangka, kucing-kucing Nijimura mudah sekali akrab dengan Izuki. Padahal mereka baru saja kenal. Izuki bahkan keluar sebentar untuk membelikan bola-bola kecil untuk mainan mereka, dan saat dia kembali rumah masih dalam keadaan aman. Riko terperangah, beda sekali perlakuan para buntelan berbulu itu antara dirinya dan Izuki.

"Ini konspirasi. Sifat maniak kucing Nijimura pasti sudah menular ke Izuki. Pasti."

Dari sudut ruangan seniornya berteriak, "Oi Aida, jangan gebrak-gebrak meja dong!"

 **...**

 **...**

Riko berjalan keluar dari area stasiun, lalu berbelok ke rental DVD terdekat. Jangan salah sangka, Riko tidak akan menyewa film R18. Ditelusurinya rak-rak untuk genre horror, melenceng dari niat awal yang ingin mencari film drama. Kata _meme_ jadul dari negara tetangga sih biar greget.

Stok film, cek.

"Ah, buku banyolan upah untuk Izuki- _kun._ "

Riko tidak ingkar janji, dengan ATM milik Nijimura dalam genggaman semua terasa murah. Pantas saja Riko enteng-enteng saja saat beli _ini-itu_. Beli _ini-itu_ yang dimaksud adalah keperluan rumah tangga yang dihancurkan oleh kucing Nijimura, termasuk membeli tas rajut baru.

"Ini baru rezeki anak solehah. Doa Liu memang top deh."

 **...**

 **...**

"Aku pulang," salam Riko ketika masuk ke apartemennya. Sepatu dicopot kemudian memasuki ruang tamu melewati mangkuk-mangkuk makan kucing.

"Seperti ada yang kurang ya? Aneh."

Dilihatnya Izuki sedang tidur di depan televisi yang menyala. Daiki dan Atsushi di samping kaki kanan dan kiri Izuki, sedangkan Sei- _chan_ masih memakai tas bekas Riko sebagai tempat tidur.

Mendengar suara geratak barang belanjaan Riko, Izuki langsung bangun dan langsung menengadahkan tangan. Sudah persis pengemis saja. Atsushi di kakinya sedang berguling-guling malas.

"Oke, ini bukunya. Senang berbisnis dengan Anda."

"Tak masalah, oh iya aku pinjam dapurmu tadi."

Riko mengeluarkan ponsel Nijimura untuk diisi baterainya. "Tentu silakan. Padahal tadi pagi aku sudah menawarimu makan di sini, tapi malah ditolak. Ya sudah."

Satu hal yang pasti Izuki sudah tahu bagaimana hasil masakan Riko yang terkenal agak mengkhawatirkan itu.

"Kucingmu sudah makan, omong-omong."

"Oke," Riko menelengkan kepala merasa aneh, " _Ano ..._ Izuki- _kun_?"

"Ya."

Telunjuk Riko mengarah ke mangkuk-mangkuk makanan kucing, "Itu makanannya-"

Izuki cengengesan, "Yap sudah aku kasih makan, kamu jangan khawatir."

"Bukan bukan, itu apa pula kucing dikasih makan nasi kare? Kamu kira manusia?"

"Salah ya?"

Riko mengangguk, "Salah ... banget."

Riko teringat sesuatu, "Izuki- _kun,_ bukannya ada empat kucing. Kenapa mangkuknya hanya tiga? Yang satu?"

Izuki menjawab, "Hah? Aku hanya lihat 3 ekor dari tadi pagi."

"Dari tadi pagi? _yang boneng gan(2)_. Ini ada yang hilang satu. _Err_ ... kalau tidak salah namanya Tetsuko."

"Kalau tidak salah? Dia kucingmu bukan?" Izuki mulai curiga

"Ah sudahlah. Pokoknya kita harus segera menemukan Tetsuko, dia hobi sekali menghilang sih."

 **...**

 **...**

Riko yang ganti kaos dan celana training langsung menyusul Izuki mencari Tetsuya yang tadi salah sebut menjadi Tetsuko.

"Ketemu?"

"Tidak," jawab Izuki dengan gelengan heboh.

Dan mereka mencar, menelusuri sudut-sudut apartemen yang mungkin disukai kucing untuk sekadar nongkrong atau leyeh-leyeh. Namun nihil, batang hidung Tetsuya yang pesek itu tidak kunjung ditemukan.

Kalau sudah dari tadi pagi, sudah sampai mana seekor kucing bisa jalan-jalan. Blok sebelah? Kecamatan sebelah? Atau malah mencari Nijimura si pemilik yang asli?

"Duh bagaimana ini, aku bisa digorok Nijimura kalau ketahuan."

Telinga Izuki bergoyang, bahan gosip baru nih.

"Niji ... siapa?"

Bukan semburat kemerahan di pipi atau kedapatan salah tingkah melainkan jawaban sewot Riko yang terdengar, "Nijimura. Si kampret yang tinggal satu lantai itu!"

"Jadi?"

"Ya ... jadi keempat kucing itu punya Nijimura. Titik."

"Terus Nijimura kemana?"

"Dia hanyut sampai Sakhalin."

Izuki mengambil pose sok terkejut, "Hah Nijimura si pawang minggat dari kemarin, lalu renang sampai Sakhalin? Eh ... _kitakore_. Cihuy!"

Izuki masih sempat-sempatnya menyusun kalimat garing itu, _"Hentikan itu Izuki, aku mohon."_

 **...**

 **...**

Selagi mereka panik mencari Tetsuya, Sei- _chan_ dan Daiki malah main kejar-kejaran. Beberapa kali Riko hampir terserempet, dan hampir menginjak mereka yang lari-lari di sela-sela kakinya. Atsushi tidak perlu dirisaukan keberadaannya, karena dia masih sama seperti yang sudah-sudah, leyeh-leyeh dengan makmurnya.

Izuki mencari di ujung apartemen bagian timur, melihat apakah ada kucing putih yang nongkrong di atas atap. Riko menimbang pilihan, menelepon Nijimura atau mencari sendiri. Mau mencoba melihat dari buku hitam Nijimura pun tidak ada informasi masalah terkait. Hanya pernyataan, _Tetsuya sering menghilang'._ Titik.

Meneghubungi Nijimura pasti akan langsung disembur via sambungan telepon. Kalau mencari sendiri, dan Tetsuya benar-benar hilang, maka tinggal tunggu Nijimura pulang lalu Riko siap digorok di-TKP.

Mendengar kabar burung bahwa Nijimura pernah menghajar Haizaki si preman yang hobi nongkrong di pengkolan depan saja sudah membuat Riko bergidik. Ini _anaknya_ hilang satu. "Bagaimana ini?"

Kalau kata Izuki kucing jantan kalau sudah besar memang akan minggat sendiri dari rumah. "Kali saja, dia cari _kecengan cewek,_ " begitu katanya menyebalkan.

Riko berpikir, " _Tetsuko cari cewek? Atsushi yang sebesar itu saja masih suka malas-malasan di rumah!"_

 **...**

 **...**

Mereka mencari atap apartemen, di belakang tangga, atau di balik pot bunga. Hari benar-benar mulai gelap ketika mereka keluar. Dan semakin gelap karena listrik tiba-tiba mati. Tidak hanya apartemen mereka, tetapi lingkungan sekitar mereka. Jadi jelas ini bukan karena pemadaman karena belum bayar uang sewa. Dengan bekal senter dari ponsel yang baterainya sekarat, Riko mencari di semak-semak. Izuki melongok ke gorong-gorong. Tetsuya itu kucing bukan tikus celurut, buat apa pula dilihat sampai gorong-gorong.

Riko menengadah melihat langit Tokyo yang buram karena polusi, tidak ada sebiji bintang pun yang terlihat. Nelangsa, "Nijimura sekarang sedang apa ya? Semoga kepalanya kepentok, terus lupa ingatan, Amin," pinta Riko jahat.

Langit yang buram itu nyatanya bukan karena polusi semata. Beberapa tetes air menghujam wajah Riko. "IZUKI- _KUN,_ BERLINDUNG!"

Mereka menaiki tangga dan saat memasuki lantai 3 ada seorang pria berambut merah yang memencet bel pintu apartemen Nijimura. Izuki dan Riko menghampiri pria itu.

"Maaf Tuan _..._ , penghuni apartemen ini sedang tidak ada di tempat."

Si pria berseragam pemadam kebakaran itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Topinya dilepas dan memperlihatkan rambut yang juga berwarna _absurd_ merah dan hitam seperti terkena jelaga asap. Baunya juga bau kebakaran. Ada jejak hitam di wajah pria itu yang membuatnya terlihat coreng moreng. Kalau di situasi biasa mungkin Riko dan Izuki akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Namun, melihat seragam dan wajah pria itu rasanya mereka tidak akan berani menertawakan penampilan pria itu.

" _Pfft ...,"_ Riko berdehem, "Nijimuranya sedang tidak di rumah."

Si pria menjawab, "Oh begitu ya. Padahal saya ingin mengantarkan kucingnya."

Di balik jaket si pria itu, menyembul kepala kucing putih. Benar, si kucing putih yang hilang, meskipun ada jejak karbon hitam yang membuatnya segelap Daiki.

"Itu Tetsuko! Kenapa bisa ada pada Anda?" Riko menunjuk hidung pesek Tetsuya.

 **...**

 **...**

Di apartemen Riko, mereka mengenalkan diri masing-masing. Pria itu mengenalkan diri sebagai Kagami Taiga. Petugas pemadam kebakaran unit setempat.

Riko menghidangkan teh dan kue beras, hidangan itu aman tanpa ada indikasi toksisitas. Riko hanya bermasalah dengan memasak makanan.

"Jadi begitulah. Aku menolong TETSUYA yang sedang terjebak diatas tiang listrik," jawab Kagami dengan menekankan kata _Tetsuya._

"Lalu setelah kucing ini diselamatkan, travonya meledak begitu?" tanya Izuki.

"I ... iya, begitulah kira-kira."

Izuki dan Riko membatin serempak, _"Jadi ini mati listrik gara-gara Tetsuya."_

"Lalu bagaimana Anda bisa tahu alamat Nijimura?"

Kagami mengaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal, "Ahahaha ... kucing Nijimura- _san_ memang sering sekali _nyangkut_. Dan kebetulan beberapa kali aku yang menolongnya."

Izuki dan Riko kembali serempak teriak, "HAH!"

 **...**

 **...**

Dalam catatan buku manual perawatan kucing Nijimura, ada sebuah catatan kecil di bagian profil Tetsuya. Isinya,

" _Kalau Tetsuya hilang, tak perlu khawatir. Cukup telepon unit pemadam kebakaran, dan minta Kagami untuk datang menolong. Biasanya Tetsuya akan langsung_ nongol."

Sayang catatan itu kecil sekali, nyaris tidak terlihat apalagi terbaca.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Felis Chapter 5 : END**

… **..**

 ***…*…***

… **..**

' _ **Emir is typing' corner :**_

(1)NEET : Not in Employment, Education or Training. Sesuai dengan istilah mereka semacam orang yang gak kerja, gak sedang sekolah, dan gak sedang pelatihan. Mereka gak berusaha cari kerja. Hidup dengan menggantungkan diri pada orang lain.

(2)yang boneng gan: yang benar gan, Bahasa KASKUS(?) *cmiiw*

Biarkan saja saya nge-rambling di sini. Makasih udah mampir :)

Jaa nee .…

:D

 **...**

 **...**

 **Untold Story**

Di area perkemahan Teikou, Nijimura yang baru selesai memandu lomba jelajah episode ke-sekian sedang iseng _meminjam_ ponsel milik Mibuchi yang diselundupkan diam-diam. Meminjam dalam arti tidak minta izin ke Mibuchi.

" _Halo, di sini Aida. Dengan siapa saya bicara?"_ teleponnya dijawab oleh seorang wanita.

"Halo sayang, apa kabar?"

" _Sayang jidatmu!_ "

"Ih kok kamu mengamuk sih. Aku mengucap _sayang_ untuk kucing-kucingku kali, bukan ke kamu," jawab Nijimura beralibi.

" _Diam kamu bebek! Kucingmu itu tidak ada yang beres tahu! Setiap hari_ ngerusuh _terus!_ "

"..." Nijimura mematung, mendengar Riko mengomel.

" _Barusan listrik mati gara-gara travo meledak. Terus si Daiki juga menerjang laptopku sampai monitornya lepas. Sekarang mau apa kau, bebek!_ "

"Tenang _mbaksis,_ situ kenapa sih, sewot amat. Baru mengurus kucing, bagaimana kalau punya anak. Kamu itu perempuan Aida, harus biasa mengurus rumah tangga."

" _Ha? Aku gak mau dengar dari orang yang pernah diciduk Satpol PP sampai ditebus oleh ibunya ya_." _Backsound_ jleb imajiner tepat pada _kokoro,_ ingus Nijimura meler.

" _Kalau aku punya anak aku tidak mau anakku jadi berandal seperti mereka. Heran kucing sebiji saja tingkahnya membuat geger satu kompleks_."

Suara Nijimura memotong omelan Riko.

"Oi Aida memang kau mau punya anak yang bagaimana, aku kabulkan deh!" Ucap Nijimura keceplosan.

' _ARRGGGHHH ... demi cuaca cerah diluar sana,"_ Nijimura berdehem sok ganteng, nyatanya malah membuat suasana makin keruh.

"NANI? _OI! APA KAU BILANG TADI NIJIMURA?"_

"Cu ... cuaca di luar cerah ya, hahaha, " _KLIP .._.. _BLARRR!_ Sesaat setelah Nijimura selesai berkata kilat dan petir datang bergantian. Suara yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara gemuruh hujan.

'Apanya yang _demi cuaca cerah diluar sanaaa!_ ' Biarkan saja batin Nijimura menggila sejenak.

… **..**

 **Chapter 5 : Beneran bubar**

 **...**

 ***…*…***

… **..**


	6. Chapter 6 : Kalian Tidak Perlu Tahu

_**Previous :**_

Dalam catatan buku manual perawatan kucing Nijimura, ada sebuah catatan kecil di bagian profil Tetsuya. Isinya:

" _Kalau Tetsuya hilang, tak perlu khawatir. Cukup telepon unit pemadam kebakaran, dan minta Kagami untuk datang menolong. Biasanya Tetsuya akan langsung_ nongol."

Sayang catatan itu kecil sekali, nyaris tidak terlihat apalagi terbaca.

 **...**

"Cu ... cuaca di luar cerah ya, hahaha .. _.._ "

 _KLIP ... BLARRR!_ Sesaat setelah Nijimura selesai berkata kilat dan petir datang bergantian. Suara yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara gemuruh hujan.

'Apanya yang _demi cuaca cerah diluar sanaaa!_ '

… **..**

 ***…*…***

… **..**

 _ **Felis**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Kalian tidak perlu tahu.**_

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Neko Atsume developed by Hit-Point Co.,Ltd.

 _~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~_

 **This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.**

 **Warnings:**

AU. Out of Character. Misstypes.

… **..**

 _ **Happy reading :)**_

… **..**

 ***…*…***

… **..**

Satu hal yang dipikirkan Tetsuya, Riko dan tuannya itu sama saja, selalu melupakan eksistensi dirinya. Padahal, Tetsuya selalu anteng di atas meja. Barangkali mereka pura-pura tidak tahu, atau tidak tahu betulan? Mungkin mereka perlu benda yang ditenggerkan di atas telinga, yang membuat manusia jadi punya mata empat. Tujuannya? tentu saja agar penglihatan mereka lebih akurat.

NIjimura Shuuzou, tuannya, dalam jangka waktu 3 minggu baru bisa hafal di mana saja tempat Tetsuya biasa nongkrong. Sekalipun pada awalnya kadang-kadang penglihatannya luput juga.

Pertama melihat tempat barunya tinggal, ia merasa asing, sehingga tidak kunjung keluar dari _pet cargo_. Bau apartemen Riko sama sekali berbeda dengan apartemen Nijimura. Ia membau pengharum ruangan aroma lavender, dan ada sekelebat bau gosong? Entahlah. Ia merasa hidungnya iritasi kalau membau hal yang terakhir disebutkan.

Akhir-akhir ini Riko sering mengingatnya saat jam makan, dan Tetsuya bersyukur untuk itu. Usut punya usut, Tetsuya pernah lupa tak diberi jatah makan, ia kemudian iseng mencicipi telur dadar buatan Riko. Baru satu jilatan, dan mukanya berkerut masam.

" _Inikah yang dikatakan manusia sebagai garam?_ "

Mungkin ada yang mengira benda yang dicolek lidah Tetsuya adalah garam betulan, jangan mengira mata Tetsuya siwer sehingga yang ia lihat sebenarnya adalah toples berisi garam. Tetsuya yakin, karena saat itu Riko baru saja memindahkan masakannya di atas piring kemudian dibiarkan begitu saja karena Riko keburu mengangkat telepon.

Harus menunggu beberapa menit hingga Tetsuya berhasil mencomot sedikit makanan dari piring, ada jejak hitam yang menghiasi di beberapa bagian. Ditunggunya beberapa saat, dicakar-cakar sedikit—siapa tahu masih bisa bergerak—dilemparkan 2 sampai 3 kali, dan terakhir dijilatnya. Asin minta ampun. Ia menyesal jiwa dan raga—jangan lupa lidah juga.

Seingat Tetsuya, Riko sebelumnya memecahkan telur kemudian digoreng. Ia heran kenapa ayam bisa mengeluarkan telur yang rasanya begitu. Mana ada ayam yang seperti itu? Ayamnya digelonggong air laut atau bagaimana? Tetsuya tidak punya ide soal itu.

Tetsuya selalu berpikiran positif, mungkin ayam yang menelurkan telur yang dibeli Riko adalah ayam varietas baru. Tetsuya yakin itu.

 **...**

 **...**

Saat Riko akan berangkat, ia memberikan kunci apartemen pada seorang pria tak dikenal. Ada yang aneh hari ini, siapa pria berambut belah tengah itu? Datang-datang langsung menanak nasi sambil memasak sepanci kare, setelah itu dihidangkan pada mangkuk makanan kucing warna-warni. Izuki hanya menyiapkan 3 mangkuk pula.

Seijuurou membaui makanan itu. "Meow?" Seijuurou mengeong meminta penjelasan, ke mana hilangnya pakan kucing biasanya yang ada ekstrak tunanya?

"Oke, ini makanan kalian. Habiskan ya."

Daiki seolah menggumam aneh, apa-apaan ini.

Kalau bisa menepuk jidat, ingin Tetsuya lakukan sekarang. Ternyata ada varietas manusia yang memberikan nasi dan kare untuk kucing sebagai makanan. Izuki Shun adalah salah satunya.

Tetsuya duduk anteng di atas kotatsu, berdempetan dengan Atsushi yang masih molor.

" _Asal kalian tahu ya, kami itu ras paling unggul di Bumi. Kalian manusia itu bagaikan serangga dibanding kami, kalian lebih hina daripada e*k kami. Dari dulu zaman firaun, manusia itu cuma jadi kacung tukang bangun prasasti. Bahkan, sampai zaman android, manusia jadi kacung aplikasi._ "

"Meow .. _.._ " Artinya _sekian._ Begitulah isi kepala Tetsuya. Kalau ucapan sarat akan (sok) berkuasa itu meluncur dari pikiran Sei- _chan_ itu wajar, sedangkan ini?

Abang Tetsuya, Chihiro yang dirawat Mibuchi Reo pernah bilang agar tidak perlu vokal dalam menyuarakan aspirasi. Jadi, Tetsuya memilih untuk menutup mulut saja, menjadi kucing _oenyoeh_ yang anteng, dan tak banyak cing-cong. Begitulah Tetsuya, meskipun pada akhirnya efek tak banyak cing-congnya berimbas pada seringnya ia tidak ternotis. Chihiro juga sering tidak dinotis, sekadar informasi saja.

Tidak ada yang menyangka kucing anteng, berbulu putih kinclong idola seluruh penggemar kucing ini mampu berpikir ekstrim macam ini. Jika ada yang dapat membaca isi pikiran Tetsuya, maka mereka akan dengan mudah menyimpulkan kalau bangsa kucing itu hendak menggulingkan dominasi _Homo sapiens_ di Bumi. Dasar bangsa teroris. Lihat saja, di balik kepala kecil mereka, tersusun beragam ide untuk memperbudak manusia. Di balik mata besar tak berdosa itu tersimpan tipu muslihat untuk memperdaya manusia. Nijimura adalah salah satu korbannya.

 **...**

 **...**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 10 pagi, kwartet kucing itu belum makan sama sekali. Sementara Izuki, bukannya memberi makanan kucing, malah membelikan bola mainan. Mana ada makhluk yang mau bermain di saat perutnya belum diisi. Kalau Atsushi, meskipun belum makan, ia bisa memecah lipid di tubuhnya, kemudian bisa dijadikan energi. Lah, bagaimana dengan kucing macam Seijuurou, Daiki, dan Tetsuya? Memecah molekul bulu? Yang benar saja!

Satu meongan singkat Daiki yang maksudnya, manusia di depan mereka itu bego. Izuki telah dihujat sejak jam 6.30 pagi. Mana dari tadi pria itu sering tertawa sendiri, tepatnya menertawakan kalimatnya yang antik itu.

Namun, anehnya Daiki dan Sei- _chan_ mau bermain dengan Izuki. Biarkan Izuki kampret itu terlena, kemudian mintalah makanan dengan mata tak berdosa. Rencana yang sempurna. Kalau tidak berhasil, mintalah dengan kekerasan, hajar Izuki sampai hilang kesadaran. Ah, rencana cadangan ini juga oke punya. Seijuurou sempat bimbang akan melancarkan aksi yang mana.

Mereka berempat memilih untuk menggasak keripik yang dibuka Izuki saat orang yang dimaksud sedang pergi ke toilet.

Sei- _chan_ mengeong untuk memanggil Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Atsushi. Artinya keadaan aman, bos kucing itu telah mengganjal pintu toilet dengan gagang sapu. Izuki tidak akan bisa membuka pintu toilet dengan mudah. Mereka akhirnya bisa sarapan—dan mungkin sekaligus makan siang—dengan keripik kentang yang isinya tinggal setengah. Namun, Atsushi kalap, lalu menghabiskan seluruh sisanya.

Tanpa diketahui kamerad-kameradnya, Tetsuya melenggang melewati beranda. Dari satu ke beranda lain, melompati plafon demi plafon rumah tetangga, dan berakhir di atap sebuah rumah. Tetsuya memilih tidur siang di sana.

 **...**

 **...**

Dalam mimpinya, ia seperti teringat suatu pembicaraan via telepon antara Nijimura dan ibunya. Ibu Nijimura pernah bersabda lewat telepon, saat hendak menjodohkan Nijimura dengan seorang kembang desa. Ibu Nijimura berkomentar betapa asinnya masakan si kembang desa.

" _Shuuzou-_ chan, _kamu ingat Maeda anak kepala desa itu. Lebih baik kau lamar saja. Barangkali dia segera ingin menikah, masakannya asin begitu."_

Anak kepala desa yang pernah mengatainya monyet itu?

Nijimura yang memegang gagang telepon menyahut malas, " _Maaf Ibundaku tersayang. Aku tidak mau menjadi penderita darah tinggi di kemudian hari, jadi aku menolak. Aku sudah punya calon._ "

Tetsuya menguap, saban hari Nijimura hanya bolak-balik tempatnya mengajar, toserba langganan, menggebuki preman pengkolan depan, lalu kempali ke apartemen. Lihat saja daur hidup Nijimura, mana ada ia punya calon buat dinikahi.

Setelah menutup pembicaraan dengan ibunya, Nijimura berujar mantab, " _Siapa yang perlu istri kalau aku punya 4 anak yang ganteng-ganteng ini Nee~"_

Waktu itu Seijuurou, Daiki, dan Atsushi langsung dipeluk satu-satu. Sementara Tetsuya dengan ingatan setajam gajah, masih ingat kalau dia dikacangi.

Mengingat informasi tentang kehidupan sosial manusia dari memori pembicaraan Nijimura dengan ibunya, Tetsuya bisa ambil kesimpulan, "Hm, jadi Aida- _san_ ingin segera kawin? Makanya masakannya asin gila seperti itu?"

 **...**

 **...**

Tetsuya dibangunkan dengan suara berisik di bawahnya. Oh, ibu-ibu pemilik rumah memergokinya tidur di atas cucian keringnya.

" _Ya, mana aku tahu. Seingatku aku idur di atas atap tadi. Masalah?_ "

Bukan masalah untuk Tetsuya, tetapi masalah untuk si ibu. Alasannya adalah, si ibu itu persis Riko, benci kucing. Tetsuya ambil langkah seribu. Keselamatan adalah prioritas utama.

Tetsuya hendak kembali ke apartemen Riko, tetapi jalannya dihalangi dengan serangan acak si ibu-ibu dengan sapu ijuk. Tetsuya memilih untuk belok kanan, melompati atap demi atap. Maklum, jika ia belok kiri, maka ia bisa saja tertangkap sekte sesat pemangsa kucing. Kalau disembah sih, ia senang saja. Masalahnya aktivitas wajib sekte jahanam itu termasuk dalam tindak kriminal terhadap kucing, termasuk menguliti, dan menjadikannya keset bertulis selamat datang.

Sayangnya, Tetsuya memilih jalan yang salah pula. Ia malah menuju rumah preman kompleks yang pernah digebuki tuannya. Ia hanya berdoa agar Haizaki tidak menemukannya. Dulu, Haizaki pernah mencoleng Atsushi, dan hendak dijual ke sekte pemuja kucing setempat dengan harga tinggi lantaran beratnya. Motifnya Haizaki sekadar untuk balas dendam pada Nijimura. Jadi, ternyata ada orang lain pula yang mengetahui bahwa Nijimura punya 4 ekor kucing.

Chihiro memang pernah mengajarinya bahwa manusia adalah kacung bagi bangsa kucing, tetapi Tetsuya tidak sampai hati kalau ia sampai ditangkap Haizaki, karena ia sayang Nijimura. Dalam artian seandainya ia diculik NEET berkedok preman itu, kemudian dijadikan sandera untuk sarana balas dendam Haizaki pada Nijimura, ia akan menyusahkan Nijimura yang wajahnya sudah kusut akhir-akhir ini.

Memang dasar Tetsuya sedang apes, Haizaki mendapatinya melompati atap. Sekonyong-konyong, ia disemprot air. Sejak kapan Haizaki menyiapkan selang?

"RASAKAN INI NIJIMURA SIALAN! WAHAHAHAHA . _.._."

Dasar preman gadungan.

Tetsuya tak mau salah langkah, ia memilih untuk menaiki tiang listrik. Ia memanjat tiang listrik dengan kesetanan, karena Haizaki masih mengejarnya di belakang. Memang selang yang dipakai sepanjang apa?

Terlihat mustahil bagi kucing untuk memanjat tiang listrik. Menggunakan kekuatan seadanya _,_ Tetsuya bisa memanjat dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya pada keempat kaki untuk mencengkeram lempeng besi. Padahal tenaganya haya bersumber dari 4 potong keripik yang sempat ia mamah sebelum dihabiskan Atsushi.

Tetsuya mencapai ujung tiang listrik. "Meow!" Artinya, _kamu tidak bisa mengejarku, preman gembel_.

Haizaki masih kalap, ia arahkan selang airnya ke arah Tetsuya.

 _BRUSS .._..

"HA! KIRIMKAN SALAMKU UNTUK NIJIMURA KAMPRET ITU, KUCING TENGIK!"

Kurang dari 10 hitungan, terjadi konsleting. Bunga api meletup-letup. Haizaki masih acuh, dan tidak menyadarinya. Fokusnya adalah mengguyur Tetsuya dengan air sebanyak-banyaknya. Kucing benci air, 'kan? Karena itulah Tetsuya berusaha menghindar.

Memasuki detik ke-15—

 _BLARRR .._..

—travo di tiang listrik itu meledak. Haizaki melonjak karena kaget, sementara Tetsuya masih berdiam kemudian menjauhi travo. Listrik di sekitar kejadian terputus.

Warga sekitar mulai berdatangan untuk melihat, salah satu di antaranya melakukan panggilan darurat. Agak sedikit lama hingga terdengar sayup-sayup lolongan sirine pemadam kebakaran, suaranya makin lama makin terdengar keras. Truk berwarna merah terparkir di bawah tiang listrik, seorang pria beralis cabang keluar dari truk.

" _Selamatkan aku, Paman._ "

Bagaimana dengan Haizaki? Biarlah. Oknum NEET itu sudah kabur menyelamatkan diri. Kalau tuannya sudah pulang, Tetsuya berjanji akan mengadukan kejahatan preman kampret itu pada NIjimura.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Felis Chapter 6 : END**

… **..**

 ***…*…***

… **..**

' _ **Emir is typing' corner :**_

Kisah hilangnya Tetsuya. Sekian :-p

Jaa nee .…

:D

 **...**

 **...**

 **Segmen nirfaedah**

"Kalian itu tidak perlu tahu, tapi perlunya itu tempe! Dasar kedelai!"

"Daiki, jangan ribut deh."

"O ... oke. Kalem Seijuurou."

...

...


End file.
